Payback
by Blaze of Rapture
Summary: Roxas pranks Axel, so Axel gets payback. Roxine-Lemon-Angst-Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

It felt like any other day around the Castle That Never Was. Roxas had just taken a shower and he felt a little frisky. He also was feeling a little cocky, so what does he do?

That's right kids, he decides to be a dumbass and play a prank on Axel. That's gonna end well. Let's watch, this will be funny.

**Roxas POV**

I snuck up on my target, his red hair practically a beacon against the white walls of the castle. I clutched my weapon of choice and made sure my patsy was in place.

I take a pitcher's stance, and weakly throw the projectile at the blaze of red. I really should work on my throwing arm.

**3****rd**** Person**

_Smack!_

Axel was nailed in the side of the head by a water balloon. After he got past the initial shock, and suppressed his flaming hatred for water, he looked around for the culprit. He saw two people, sweet, innocent Roxas with his puppy dog eyes, and Demyx. Without a second thought he tackled Demyx and started to beat the "crap that never was" out of him. **Sorry had to make that joke somewhere.**

Roxas proceeded to roll on the floor laughing his ass off. Axel looked up from the twitching pulp that was Demyx and realized his mistake. Roxas recovered quickly enough to see this and gave Axel a cocky grin, just before running like hell.

Axel wanted revenge.

Roxas decided that Axel had probably cooled down and he went to talk to the redhead. Little did he know that this redhead had a fiery passion for revenge.

"Hey Axel," Roxas said cheerily, "Sorry about the water balloon."

"It's cool," replied Axel, "It was pretty funny, besides its not me you should apologize to." He said this while gesturing towards Demyx, who was now in a full body cast and in an electric wheel chair that he controlled with his middle finger. "He can't talk or move, but he still manages to communicate." As if on cue, Demyx rode over, and "communicated" with Roxas the only way he could. Axel laughed while Roxas was dumbstruck. "Well, I guess you can cross, "Get flipped off by a guy in a full body cast" off of your bucket list." He followed this with another chuckle, wiped a tear from his eye and walked off. Roxas was just glad the Axel wasn't mad.

Axel came back seconds later as Roxas regained his composure. Roxas eyed the redhead suspiciously, noting the oddly colored drinks that he held. He offered one to Roxas, and stupidly he took it.

"Thanks." The blonde responded genuinely. The fiery one only smirked and sipped his own drink while he watched the other nobody gulp his down, and then walk off muttering something about being tired. Axel then spat the small amount of liquid in his mouth out, right onto Demyx's face.

Roxas awoke feeling the sudden urge to visit Naminé, who was living in the castle after being recruited by the Organization for her stealth and mental warfare capabilities. Roxas had not interacted with her much, but he had talked to her when she first got to the castle.

He entered the room where she was, and surprised her.

"So, are you ready?" "What? It's Roxas, right? What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, you look ready. Get on the bed." "W-what? Roxas, what the hell is wrong with yo-" She was cut off as he picked her up roughly and threw her onto the bed. Roxas gave her a creepy smirk to end them all, and she felt scared. "Take off your clothes." She started to protest, but he cut her off again. "You deaf? I said lose the clothes, bitch." She got upset because she barely knew this guy, but she didn't comply. "So I guess I have to do it? Fine." He crawled over her, his black coat blanketing her, and he tore her dress down the middle and yanked it off of her, leaving only her bra and panties.

"There much better." He said with a lustful tone as he unzipped his coat revealing his toned body, with Naminé had to admit was nice, covered only by his boxers. He laid down next to her. "You want this don't you?" he said obviously referring to the bulge that was grinding against her ass. "Well, first you have to let me have something." Her eyes widened with fear. Was he going to _take_ her? She felt him kiss her neck. He started to suck on the spot and chew the skin lightly. She moaned, loving the feeling. It started to become sore, but it never lost its pleasure to Naminé.

He began to bite her all around her lips and neck, sometimes hard, sometimes soft. He left a few cuts that would probably scar, but she didn't care. She was touched by the pleasure, driven mad with desire for more. _She _wanted _**him.**_

She reached back into his boxers and began to feel him. She couldn't tell if he was large, because she had nothing to compare him to, but he felt large. He was growing in her hand and it turned her on. She began to rub and stroke him.

Roxas knew she could bee the only one to have some fun, and he began to unhook her bra. Once loose, he removed it and began to stroke and squeeze her breasts. He flicked his fingers over her nipples with each stroke. She moaned with pleasure, prompting him to continue. He brought his fingers to a point on the tip of her breast, and began to pinch, squeeze and twist. She felt so good, she practically shrieked with pleasure.

Feeling he was done with her chest, and with her having fully hardened his manhood, he ran his hands down the curves of her maturing body, stopping at the hips. He felt the band that kept him from his goal. He began to pull, and for the first time of the night, hesitated.

Regaining his confidence, he pulled them down fully, and tested Naminé's readiness. She was soaking and he knew what she wanted. She pulled her hand out of his boxers, and removed them as well. Then she flipped on her back to be ready. He crawled over her, and got ready.

Naminé wasn't stupid, she knew that if he went slow, it would just prolong the pain. He began to enter her, but he was going to slow for her, so she grabbed him by the ass and shoved him deep inside her. He began to slide in and out of her, but she kept screaming for him to go faster, to which he happily obliged. He went faster and faster, stretching her womanhood more and more.

"I'm gonna-" she didn't need to hear what he said, she already knew from the pulsing of him inside her. He shot into her, and she squealed in intense euphoria. She felt fully spend though, as all of her energy was lost during the sex, and she could tell Roxas felt the same way. She shoved him off of her and reached down to taste his fluid oozing out of her.

Neither of them noticed a certain redhead who appeared at the open door.

Axel had spiked both his and Roxas' drinks with a chemical that causes a nobody to succumb to the actions and emotions of their somebody counterpart. The fact that he picked Sora and Kairi's S&M night was pure luck.

He felt his revenge could stand to be extended.

**Will continue past a oneshot, if enough reviews are given.**

**Blaze**


	2. AftermathEpilougeClosing Thing

**Holy Shit. I'm back. I came back to life. Because I got bored. Alright.**

"If that assmunch thinks he's getting away with that…" Roxas grumbled, setting up a trap. He was actually putting the finishing touch on a prank "gauntlet" to get back at Axel. It would be a start, but he wouldn't be done with Axel for a while. He had the trap adjusted perfectly right as he heard Axel whistling from down the hall. Roxas dove into a nearby closet, the darkness hurting his eyes because of the transition from the stark white walls.

He watched in anticipation as the redhead passed by. He knew his trap had worked when he heard a yell, and ran from the closet, making sure he got Axel's attention.

"Got'cha bitch!" He yelled at the now pissed Axel, who was covered in a substance better left to the imagination. Axel roared and gave chase, just as Roxas knew he would. Roxas led he though a series of traps, each of which attacked him in a whole new way. Roxas eventually stopped, turned around and laughed at the now fully and utterly pranked Axel, whose only response was a breathy muttering of the words "you little bitch".

Axel knew what this was for, and by that logic he knew it wasn't over. What he didn't expect, was his life would be complete and utter hell for the next couple weeks.

The next morning, Axel's fears were confirmed when awoke to find a homeless man, who was frequently found outside the castle, in his bed. It was quite obvious that they had, for whatever ungodly reason, had had sex. _Unprotected_ sex. Axel responded to this outrage with an outcry of "Motherfucker!", directed toward a certain asshole who had just started a war.

_He wanted a war? He has one, goddamn it._

Axel pondered outright slaughtering the boy, possibly a combination of fileting him with his own keyblade after raping him with it, but he decided against this. _He has to suffer. _

So, Axel went on a mission of revenge, deciding on the only payback fitting for this offense. _Make him fuck something worse._

"I know someone who just might work." He said, seemingly to the very disinterested homeless man who was still in his bed.

A day later, Roxas awoke to find a bedmate so much worse than a disease-ridden, homeless drug addict. Marluxia.

A scream of 'you son of a bitch, I will destroy all you can ever hope to live for, eat it, and shit it on your chest' could be heard through the castle. Axel knew his plan had worked, but wasn't prepared for the confrontation between them later.

"Marluxia? Marluxia?" Roxas yelled at Axel as he approached, "That's too far! Not cool, man! At least the homeless guy didn't try to rape you again after you woke up!"

"As much as I'm sure this is a vital conversation, I ask that you take it somewhere else." Xemnas stated, very factually and not expecting resistance. But Axel wasn't gonna take a complaint without responding.

"Swivel on it, shithead. We've got to finish this. Roxas, that guy had HIV, you're lucky I didn't catch somethi-"

Xemnas cut him off by shoving him into a wall, cracking him into it a couple times. "Listen, char-brain. You don't insult me. You don't." They met eyes. "If you ever do again, I'll string you and the walking hay bale up by your left nut, and leave you there until it comes off. Get me?" Axel just nodded, slightly frightened by Xemnas' threats. He always seemed like the kind who would never do shit.

"Ok… Let's leave, Roxas." The blonde was wide-eyed and simply followed suit.

After the pair retreated to a safer location, they resumed their argument.

"So, why the hell did you start coming after me like you had a vengeance for blood? A did you a goddamn favor!" Axel started in suddenly.

"A favor? You're shitting me." Roxas replied, obviously owning a different viewpoint. "You had me under your control and forced me to rape an innocent girl!"

"Rape? Nuh-uh. She seemed to be enjoying it as much as you. Besides, I wasn't controlling you, your real version was. You know, Sora? Apparently, kid's into some kinky shit." As if to prove his point Naminé skipped by, winking at Roxas as she did.

"Yeah, but- wait, did you say you weren't- but then…" Roxas stumbled over his thoughts as he sorted things out. Eventually he had something comprehensible to say. "How do you figure that was a favor?"

Axel just laughed, wondering how the kid was so dumb. "Because I helped your virgin ass get some. You owe me for that shit."

"I guess." Then there was silence. "So how the hell did you engineer that whole stunt?"

Axel smirked. "Pure. Damn. Luck. You can't plan that shit, it just happens. Nice job with the homeless guy, glad I didn't get HIV, though."

"Nice comeback with Marluxia. That shit was ingenious."

Axel looked away. "So. We cool?"

Roxas nodded. "Yep."

They sat.

Axel spoke. "Wanna go fuck with Xemnas?"

"Hell yes." And so they did.

**Hope you all are happy. Consider this an aftermath/epilogue/closing. Regardless, I felt there was enough request for a continuation. Unfortunately, there is no way in hell I'm taking it further than this. It's been too long for me to get characters right over a longer story line. Also, I've fucked up my typing like five times in just this authors' note. So thanks and bye. Get the fuck out of my house.**


End file.
